


Critical Theory - A Rouge One Star Wars AU.

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Star Wars - Freeform, University AU, rouge one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Professorship AU with Galen Erso and Orson Krennic.Features heavy allusions to the Frankfurt School, Philosophy and Literature as well as Critical Theorists.I will begun the first chapter with a character sheet.Notes will be at the end of each chapter as well as list of literary references- citations.





	1. Chapter 1

Characters.

 

Professor Galen Erso pHD.

Major : Comparative Literature with a focus on the Frankfurt School as well as other leftist Critical Theorists.

Age: Early 50s.

 

About: 

A professor of Comparative Literature

Prof Erso is well loved by students, however he has come under fire, by the head university faculty.

He is a pacifist which will get him in trouble, with the slowly rising wave of conservatism hitting the campus.

He specializes in the Frankfurt School, and views theory as a way to better the world through self reflexive.

\------------------------

Professor Orson Krennic pHD

Major : Political Science

Age: Early 50s

About:

Krennic is a profesor of Political Science.  
Formerly friends with Prof Erso they split ways due to political disagreements as well- \- as Prof Erso's inability to choose sides in the conflict that is slowly enveloping all sides of the globe.

Krennic is tenacious

Willing to use any means necessary to further up the hierarchy be it his professorship.

 

\---------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A clash

It was the critical theory course the module that drew the brightest and the bravest.

But it was also the course taught by the super star theorist of Berkeley

Professor Galen Erso.

Erso was known for his run down disheveled appearance, a tall man in his 50s with a quiet but rapid fire method of delivering lectures. he was well loved by the students, some considered him to be a modern day Socrates in that he was trying to corrupt the youth with leftist ideology (but more on that later.)

\---

"You see class today I will be speaking of modernity or more so to speak the death and potential Resurrection of modernity."

Do any of you know who the Frankfurt School was?

*silence* 

Well lets just say the Frankfurt School was a group of vagabond mostly Jewish intellectuals that were up heaved during WW2 originally known as the Institution for Social Research

You see theory or that is to say critical theory begun as a method to liberate humanity from the shackles that bind them

Horkheimer was the first to use the term of his critical analyses of society.

Theory drew form a synthesis of Freudian psychoanalyses, as well as Marx to varying degrees.

Modernity that is to say the idea that we can utilize reason as well as empirical means to arrive at truths

Critical Theory is about putting theory into action that is to say praxis to change the world around us for the better

you all may be reminded of the oft quotation by Marx in the German ideology

The point of the philosophers is to change the world around them."

(PARAPHRASE)

This is in essence the main use of theory. Or as I should say the way theory should be used.

That will be all for today, if you excuse me If any of you are need for further clarification please visit me in my office.

 

\-----------------

As Erso was continuing to speak he was cut off by an interjection.

CHAPTER 3  
>>>>


End file.
